


9th Graders, Meet Five

by bippityboppityboom



Series: Society, Meet Five [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everyone is mostly nice to five, First Day of School, Five Loves His Siblings, Five is suddenly a sort of popular kid, Five isnt bullied for once, Five only pretends to be mad, Gen, Girls fawn over five, He is still socially awkward, High School, Number Five | The Boy-centric, School, but not romantically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bippityboppityboom/pseuds/bippityboppityboom
Summary: Five attempts to socialise with 9th graders. It goes...surprisingly okay.(Five makes friends and has an alright time I guess)
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: Society, Meet Five [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Emma meets Five and is enamoured by his little scowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes to school. Five goes to history class and meets Emma. She makes an offer. Five accepts.

Five knew it. 

He knew he would somehow regret that day he ever met that dumb, interfering police officer even more, if it was possible. He was way too old to be waking up at 7 in the morning. Why did anyone even agree to make school even more torturous than it already is? 

"Come on old man, get out of bed, you don't wanna be late for school," Diego tried to wrestle Five's blanket out of his white-knuckled grip, with little success. Klaus was cooing obnoxiously at the sight of Five bundled up tightly in his blanket, with a tuft of black hair sticking out of the top. 

"Do I look like I give a shit about being late?" He held on vehemently to the duvet, ignoring Klaus. Luther then walked in and lifted Five and his blanket up, (gently) shaking Five out of it. Five grumbled inaudible to himself but was rather touched that his siblings got up so early to get him to school. 

*

("I can go to school myself, it's ten minutes away, I'm a goddamn assassin, Luther, I think I can handle a trip down the road."

"Alright, old man, just make sure you actually go to school.")

*

Moments later showed Five at school (he didn't want to disappoint his siblings) in a hoodie and sweatpants. He didn't need to dress up for these barbarians. 

The school was packed to the brim with students, in clusters of twos and three or in a big group. He didn't give them any attention as they turned to look at him albeit questioningly. 

He focused on the timetable that the principal gave him, navigating his way through hallways with flaking paint and dusty motivational poster. (And people, so many people, this was so extremely different from in the apocalypse, filled with a cacophony of sounds and smells and colours instead of an eternal silence and grey.)

He stepped into history class.

The murmurs around started to pick up as some people started to look at him. He quickly sat down at a corner seat in the back and thought to himself, 'No, I won't be intimidated by a group of youngsters still wet behind the ears. I've been through the apocalypse for fuck's sake, I can handle this,' His eyes met with the pretty girl wearing copious amounts of makeup who was sitting beside him. She smiled at him and giggled with her friend as he awkwardly looked back at his desk, 'Get it together Five, you're a 58 year old man.'

More students streamed in and stared at him unabashedly while walking to their seats. Shit, what the fuck is he even doing here. 

There was a whispered but oddly heated conversation where the girl sitting beside him hissed at a guy who was wearing a jersey, that was standing beside her. He shuffled away to sit at an empty seat. 

*

The boy sitting beside Emma was so adorable! He was so short and tiny and cute! Although he sat in her boyfriend's seat, it was totally fine, no one told him where he should sit and there weren't even seating arrangements anyway.

Emma really wanted to talk to him but he looked really shy, a little furrow between his brows betraying his uncertainty about being in a new class. She would definitely make friends with him by the end of today though.

*

The teacher finally walked in and announced, "If you haven't noticed yet, there's a new student among us. Aidan, would you like to introduce yourself?" 

Five stood up, the chair shrieking. He winced.

"My name is...Aidan, but," Five clears his throat, "Everyone calls me Five. I like...maths." 

He sat back down. Geez that was awful, now they were gonna ask why the fuck he was called Five and they would know he has powers and everyone in his family would be swarmed by paparazzi and-

"Hey Five, I'm Emma, nice to meet you! Do you wanna sit with my friends and I during lunch later?" Emma asked. 

Ohh no, he doesn't have a good reason to decline and his family would probably want him to make friends and "socialise". Fuck, guess he'll have to agree then. Five smoothed his vaguely panicked face out and said, "Yes, thank you for the invitation." 

Emma grinned at him, "Great!" 

Damn it, what has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summer's kinda dumb. I probably shouldn't have done one but it looks kinda naked without it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic :D
> 
> (Also Five does in fact still have his powers, just to clear things up if you had any doubts. I wanted him to use them to travel to school but I couldnt find a way to insert that into the fic so now you know. In case you were wondering. Yepp :') )


	2. Five meets jersey boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five rants in a cafeteria queue. Five basically tries food for the first time and he also lies, it's related.

Five tapped his fingers on his desk and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes to lunch. He already finished the "advanced" maths worksheet the teacher gave to him and the rest of his classmates were still doing their binomial theorem test or whatever. 

Five shifted noisily in his seat and the teacher shot him a look. This was taking forever. Five took out his notebook and began to jot down an equation for travelling forward in time, this was taking too long. 

*

"Hey Five, aren't you gonna go for lunch with us?" There were a bunch of people surrounding his desk, which was covered in a mess of papers filled with hurried scratches of pencil lead. He crossed out yet another equation, it was getting nowhere anyway. He sighed and stood up, shuffling his papers into a somewhat neat pile. He'd think about it later. He followed them out of the classroom. 

"So this is my boyfriend, Jason, and this is Richard, Jessica, Andrew and Lucy," Emma gestured at the them respectively. "I'm Five." And then he went to queue up, Emma trailing behind him. 

*

Woah, what was Five even doing, with all those complicated maths equations? He was definitely not lying when he said he liked maths. The teacher already collected his worksheet long ago so what was he even doing? Emma followed him to get food.

"Hey, just now with the maths, what were you doing? It looked pretty complicated."

"I," Five paused thoughtfully, "want to study the quantum mechanics of time travel." Five got a little spark in his eyes, Emma decided to indulge him.

"Oh that's cool, how does that work?"

As Five ranted passionately about maths and physics that made up the fabric of the universe, people looked at him adoringly as he gestured and made weird shapes with his arms to demonstrate how the particles moved. He looked entirely in his element and his face was open and happy. 

Wow, this kid, what was he even doing at a school like this? It would be horrible if he decided to transfer though, he was adorable.

*

Jason watched as his girlfriend looked at Five, spellbound by his weird science lecture. Was he getting upstaged by young sweatpants guy, what the heck? Literally all he did was be young and crazy smart. Ok maybe that was why, but still, geez. Jason crossed his arms and shot Five a look. They were going to have a word later. 

*

The fuck is Jersey Boy's problem? Five glared back at him as they sat down to eat. This needed his full attention, the food looked pretty damn great. There was a meat patty as thick as his finger that took up a good quarter of the tray, slightly watery mashed potatoes that ran a little under the patty and a whole apple that felt a little squishy, but would probably be sweet and juicy. Five was looking forward to it. He took a bite of the mashed potatoes and hummed in approval. 

"You actually like the food? Like, enjoy consuming it? I thought you were homeschooled, shouldn't you be more used to eating better?" Jersey Boy asked, suspicious, poking at his own food. 

How was Five going to say he was in an apocalypse for forty years and had to subsist on alcohol and cockroaches so this was definitely leagues better? 

"I was living in China for a few years before coming back to America, they didn't really have mashed potatoes over there." Shit, why did he say that? 

"Oh, that's pretty cool, how was it like there?" Damn it, he knew this would happen, why did he have to dig such a deep hole for himself? This was why he didn't socialise with anyone but Dolores. 

"It's cold...sometimes," Five shoved more food into his mouth, hoping to keep Jersey Boy from asking him anymore questions. Fucking Jersey Boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, any comments are appreciated!
> 
> (For people who were kind of looking forward to the update, I'm sorry I have failed you. It wasn't worth waiting so long and getting such shitty content. I hope to be a bit more regular with updates but I probably won't, because life. But seriously though thx for the support and once again, sorry for the waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome :D


End file.
